You Have My Face
by Courtnerrr
Summary: A story about something with Jake... Err... I suck at summaries, and any summary I give will spoil it... Chapter 6 up.. T for possible violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Brian**

**Author's Note: This story might be confusing at first, but once you read you might settle into it… Takes place in point of view of Jake or Brian.**

**You Have My Face**

_Chapter 1_

_Brian:_

Today was my first day at Evanston Middle School. My thoughts consisted of, it's going to suck, it's going to be horrible and other things along that line.

My dad dropped me off at the front entrance, I walked in and went to where my locker was. When I came around the corner, I heard a girl say, "Bye Jake! See you at lunch!" and then she turned the corner too, she looked at me and raised her eyebrow, "You just… I just…" She shook her head and kept walking.

This time I raised my eyebrow, "What the… Never mind…" I walked to room 101, my homeroom, and walked in. The teacher, Miss Simpson, looked at me and then at the back of the room, "I didn't know we had twins in this class…"

"Huh?" That was all I could say as I looked at the back of the room, a boy with semi-bushy brown hair, very much like mine, looked at me, "Who are you?"

"Brian Davis and yourself?"

"Jake Baker…" He said, highly confused.

Was this the Jake the girl had been talking about? "I'm confused…" I said, walking to the back of the room.

"Yeah… What the heck is going on…"

"If I knew would I be confused?"

"Probably not."

I looked at him, studied his features, he was doing the same to me. Identical, every last feature was identical. This couldn't get anymore confusing. He looked at me and spoke again, "Maybe I should talk to my dad…"

"Or I should talk to mine, he's picking me up after school."

"Same…"

The bell rang and we both sat there, confused. I was lost in thought, I mean… I knew that some people said that everyone had a twin somewhere. But they also say that you never meet that twin. Here I am, meeting a guy my age who looks exactly like me.

As the day went on I was called Jake 20 something times. Let's call it confusing and move on.

_Jake:_

I walked out of school with Brian at the end of the day, I saw Dad's van, and I also saw Sarah and Mark bolt towards it. I would've bolted, but I had to ask Dad what was going on.

By the look on Brian's face, he saw his dad's car too. Right next to mine.

We both walked over to the cars, and at the same time exclaimed to our fathers, "What is this? Who is he?"

My dad and Brian's dad looked at each other, "Hi Pat…" My dad said to his dad.

"Tom? Is that you?"

"Yup."

"Well, this is highly awkward." Brian's dad replied.

My dad shook his head, "I can say that I never expected this…"

Brian glared at our fathers, "We don't care that you never expected 'this' whatever 'this' is… We just want to know what the heck is going on!"

I nodded in agreement. He had taken the words right out of my mouth.

Dad looked at Pat, "Why don't you two come over and we'll explain…"

Pat nodded, "Brian, let's go. We're going to the Bakers."

Brian and I both got in our separate cars and headed home. To my home that is.

_Brian:_

"Dad! You have to explain to me what's going on." I exclaimed, still confused as I had been all day.

Dad shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough…"

We then arrived at a pretty big house, the yard looked like mass chaos. Jake's family's van pulled into the driveway and we pulled in right behind them. As my father and I got out of our van, Jake and his dad got out of theirs, followed by two other kids. One of them, I recognized as the girl that had called me Jake this morning, and the other had flaming red hair.

Tom, Jake, and the two others walked inside, Dad and I followed them. As if on a timer, Jake and I both exclaimed, "What's going on!"

Jake's mom came out into the entryway and looked at me, then at Jake, then at Tom, then at my Dad. "Well, this is awkward."

"Dude, that's a given." Jake replied, getting a bit annoyed.

The five of us walked into the living room and sat down. Our parents in front of us, and Jake and I sitting on the couch. Jake's mom spoke, "Well, Jake, Brian, now that you two have met each other, I think it's only fair that you know…" She paused.

"Spit it out Mom." Jake replied.

"You guys are brothers."

My eyes grew wide, and Jake's grew wider.

"Brian, you are actually Brian Thomas Baker… I'm your mother."

I shook my head quickly with confusion. If I had a twin brother, why had my "parents" given me up and not him? Why hadn't they kept both of us, or why hadn't the put both of us up for adoption? Or was it something else?

Jake's jaw dropped, "So why have we never met?" He asked, "I mean, I have 11 other siblings, and now I find out I have a twin! It's not like you couldn't 'afford' to have another kid!" His voice rose quickly, "I mean you have 12 of them! And then you had 5! Plus me and Brian, that would make it 7!" He kept going, "Even the Murtaughs have more kids than that!"

Our parents and my… father stood back. Tom spoke next, "Jake… I don't know what came over us…"

He was cut off, not by Jake, but by me, "Damn right you don't!"

Jake looked at me, "What he said! I mean come on! And even though I had never met him until now, it would've been kind of nice to know that I had a twin brother!"

Kate (Jake's mom) looked at my dad, "What do you think we do about this?"

"Maybe it's best if Brian stays with his real family… Now that he knows and everything…"

I glared at him, "You say it like it's a casual thing! All this time I've thought that I was an only child! Turns out I've got 12 brothers and sisters!"

Kate and Tom looked at Pat, as if my exclamation had never happened. "I think you're right…"

I had never been this ticked in my life. And I've dealt with a lot of crap that has ticked me off over the years. This topped them all.

Tom, or should I call him Dad, walked to the bottom of the stairs and whistled, "Kids! Downstairs now! Family meeting!"

I heard what sounded like hundreds of pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

_Jake:_

Everyone came into the living room, everyone staring at Brian and I. Everyone asking, "What the heck?"

But in the case of Kim and Jessica they both shrieked and ran behind Dad, Kim retorted in an instant, "There's two Jakes!"

Mom and Dad stood in front of us all. Let's see how they deliver this news. Since they've done so well delivering other news to our family.

Mom decided she would tell, and this is what she said, "Kids… I realize that all this time you thought there were only 12 of you… But all this time you've been wrong…"

Brian and I looked at each other, Brian muttered something under his breath, but I heard, he said, "Only because you lied…"

I looked at him and nodded in agreement.

But Mom continued, "There are really 13 Bakers… I'd like you all to meet Brian. Jake's identical twin brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Brian, Nick, and Nick's chain of he-said/she-said**

**Author's Note: Takes place in point of view of Jake or Brian.**

**You Have My Face**

_Chapter 2_

_Jake:_

Everyone was staring at Brian and I. Different exclamations came from different siblings.

The first ones to speak up were Kim and Jessica, "All this time we've been tormented by Jake alone and now we find out there's another one of him!" That had been Jessica… I didn't mean to put the bucket on her head… and other things like that.

"This is an absolute outrage Mother!" Kim exclaimed right afterward, "With our rights in this family we should've known the truth-"

I cut her off, "Oh shut up."

Mom looked at me, "Jake, everyone in this family has a right to their own opinion. It just seems that Kim and Jessica have a negative one."

I shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

"I for one am outraged." Sarah exclaimed, "Not because there's two Jakes. But at you Mom. And Dad, you too. You've had us believe that we're the Baker Dozen. When really… We're the Baker Baker's Dozen… It's disgusting that you even thought we'd never find out that Jake had a twin. And it's even worse for Jake and Brian! They show up at the same school, and the same homeroom, bet you that wasn't part of your perfect plan! Was it?"

I was actually pretty shocked at Sarah's outrage, we hadn't been getting along as much lately… Let's just say it involved her relationship with Elliot.

Everyone shouted out their opinions in agreement, except Charlie. He had been 5 or 6 when I was born. And Nora had been 8. They would've definitely known if I had a twin brother. It kind of bothered me that they hadn't said anything.

_Brian:_

Just by looking at the faces of the Baker children, I could tell it was a room full of mixed emotions. Some of them were confused, and others were outraged.

Jake and I were a mix of both. Outraged at our parents, my "father" included, for not telling us before, and confused for the same reasons.

The oldest boy, I think his name was Charlie, spoke to Kate and Tom. "So… what's going to happen? Are you going to let both Jake and Brian live their normal lives with this big secret, not so secret anymore, looming over their shoulders?"

Kate replied, "No." She looked at all 12, now 13 if you included me, children, "Brian," Her attention went towards me, "We'd really appreciate it if you stayed with us…"

"You say that now." I replied, "But 12 years ago you never thought Jake and I were going to meet?"

Jake nodded in agreement, "Yeah Mom! What's up with that? Three words, messed up."

My former father sighed, "Brian… Jake… You have every right to be upset with the three of us-"

Jake cut him off, "Upset? We're way past upset, right Brian?"

I nodded, I didn't know what to say.

Tom looked at Kate and Pat. "Maybe we should give the kids a night to think about it."

Jake and I looked at each other, we had been thinking about it. We were both wondering the same thing. And we had both asked it but the answer had been avoided. And at the exact same time we exclaimed, "Why were we separated anyway?"

Kate bit her lip, and Pat looked at the ground. Tom seemed to be the only one brave enough to answer, "At the time Kate and I were low on money… We were confused and didn't know what to do…"

Kate took it up from there, "We didn't know if we could afford two new babies, so Pat, Tom's best friend, offered to take one. It just happened, that he took Brian…"

Pat finished off, "I didn't know that the Bakers now lived in Evanston, and I got a really good deal on a house out here… It was never intended for the two of you to meet. And now, maybe it would be best if you two stay together. Since now you know of each other's existence."

Jake and I shrugged, and Jake replied, "He's staying. I'm not losing my twin brother again."

I nodded, "I agree."

All three of the so-called adults sighed with relief. Pat looked at Kate and- Mom and Dad and said, "I guess I'll see you guys later…" He looked at me, "Brian… I'm really sorry about this…" He paused as if he wanted a reply, I said nothing, so he continued. "Good-bye." And that was the last time I saw Patrick Davis.

_Jake:_

It had been a rough night for both Brian and myself. But as soon as Pat walked out of the house, things seemed to go better. Brian fit in with everyone, and as he was talking to Mike about hockey, I pulled Charlie to the side.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked him, anger burning in my eyes.

He raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You were old enough to remember when I was born. Why the hell did you never tell me I had a twin brother?"

Charlie looked down at his feet, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. At the time." I replied, glaring into my oldest brother's eyes. "But how do you think it felt today in homeroom. Brian walked in and the teacher looks back at me then at him, and says 'I didn't know we had twins in this class…' Both of us were confused. It hurt. Then I come home, and Mom and Dad are just like 'Brian… You're actually Brian Thomas Baker.' In my head I was screaming 'What the heck!' I was more confused than you could ever know! And you know what… I'm done here. I'm going to go get to know my twin brother." After I finished biting Charlie's head off, I went back out to the living room.

Sarah looked at me, smiling, "Vent enough?" She asked, smirking.

"Shut up."

"So Jake," Mike was smiling, "I thought you didn't believe that everyone had a twin."

I smiled at my little brother, "I didn't. But I guess I should."

Around 11, everyone was asleep, and Brian and I were lying in my… I mean, our room. Dad had brought in the other twin bed, and the two of us were now talking. "Brian… Where'd you move here from anyway?"

He sighed, "I've moved a lot in my life… But the most recent was to here from Syracuse, New York." He said.

"Wow…" I replied, "I was born in Midland, then moved here last year."

"I was, obviously, born in Midland, then moved to some place in Texas, then Portland, Oregon, then Miami, Florida, then Syracuse. And now, I'm here."

"What was Miami like?"

The two of us were asleep a few hours later.

_(At School)_

The next day I walked into school with Sarah, Mark, and Brian. We all went our different ways, and I saw my friend Nick at my locker.

"Hey Baker!"

"What do you want?" I asked, yawning.

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask." Then he continued, "You know that new kid Brian right?"

"How could I not?"

"Well, Chelsea told Travis, and Travis told Kara, and Kara told Ryan, and then Ryan told me that Brian is an alien, and he goes to a new school every year. And every year before he starts his classes, he chooses one random student from the student body and makes himself as an exact copy."

I burst out laughing.

Nick glared at me, "It's true!"

"Yeah, if you believe in that kind of bull."

"Well, if you're so smart, why do you think he looks exactly like you?"

"Dude, two words, long lost twins." I said, shaking my head and going towards Miss Simpson's class, my homeroom.

Nick retorted in an instant, "My reason is much more logical."

I kept laughing, "The dude is my twin brother." I said, looking at Nick, smirking. "Ask Sarah if you don't believe me."

_Brian:_

As I was attempting to open my locker that morning, one of the girls that hung onto Jake like a leech came over to me.

"Hey Alien Boy, we know what you're up to and you better leave Jake alone."

I opened my locker and looked at her, "Huh?"

"Everyone knows that you go to a new school every year and clone yourself into a random person from the student body. And when you came here, you chose Jake."

I shut my locker and walked away, I saw Jake laughing with his friend Nick. "Jake, have you heard the load of bull people are saying?"

He nodded, still laughing. "This kid over here just fed it to me." He added, referring to Nick.

"People are so pathetic." I said, as Jake and I walked into homeroom.

* * *

**Embry:** Glad you like it

**Elledreamer:** I thought of the idea while watching CBTD2... Don't ask how it came to me because I have no idea...

**moonlightbear:** I know Kim & Jessica would say something smarter, but the shock overcame their high-level vocabulary. XD And as for why... It's in this chapter. Although you had a very creative idea...

**jumanji:** Here's your update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Brian, and Jake's weird yet amazing friends.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for update lackage… Is that even a word? If it isn't… It is now!**

**You Have My Face**

_Chapter 3_

_Jake:_

"Of course," Nick exclaimed, "It all makes sense now!"

"You've finally realized the truth?" I asked my best friend, getting a bit annoyed with him.

Nick nodded, "Yes. He's brainwashed you."

Brian rolled his eyes, "And you, are an idiot."

I laughed, "No one ever called Nick the sharpest tool in the shed." I retorted.

Chelsea stormed in only minutes later, "JAKE! You're going to let that thing hang around with us! While he clones your body and attempts to slowly take over your life!"

Brian got this look on his face. His left eyebrow was raised, and he was biting his lip. He then opened his mouth, "Number one, I think you've watched too many science fiction movies, all of you. There is no such thing as aliens!"

I finished what he was going to say, "And number two, Brian's not an alien, he's my twin brother, long story of why we've never met before, it's not exactly something that we feel like getting into in detail… again."

_Brian:_

After Jake finished my thoughts, one of the girls sitting with us nodded, "I guess the idea is a little retarded…" She twisted her curly blonde hair around her finger, "I mean… Brian and Jake are right… Aliens? What were we thinking?"

Jake sighed with relief, "Thank you Kara! You've always been the brains of the group."

Kara smiled, "Well… When Travis told me that Chelsea had said it… I had my doubts, but you never know…"

Chelsea's jaw dropped, "Are you trying to say something?"

"Just that you can be a bit nuts at times."

Jake laughed, "Sorry Chels, but she's right. You aren't always in your right mind."

Chelsea stormed away towards a mob of girls who were looking at Jake and I and giggling.

Kara rolled her eyes and looked at me, "Very mental." She said, "Very, very mental."

"So I've noticed." I nodded, laughing.

Jake laughed as well, "A mental spaz," He said, shaking his head, "Not a good combination. Ask Nick."

Nick cringed, "Shut up."

Everyone laughed, except me, I was simply confused. But then again, I had felt that way a lot since moving to Evanston.

"I don't want to know…" I said, shaking my head.

The bell rang and Miss Simpson walked in, and we all scrambled to our seats, I sat in between a guy named Quinn, and Chelsea.

Chelsea glared at me, "I hope you know, even though you have everyone else fooled, I'm not backing down. I know that you're an alien!"

Quinn snorted, "You're an idiot!" He said to her, "That's even dumber than something Farm Boy would come up with."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jake Baker, that kid you look like."

"And you call him Farm Boy because..."

"It's obvious! Anyone born and raised in Midland is definitely a farm kid. All they are good for is milking cows and caring for pigs."

Miss Simpson's back was towards us. I stood up and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the floor. "You're a frickin' dumbass." I hissed, glaring at him. I punched him in the face a few times before sliding into my seat, right as Miss Simpson turned around.

"Mr. Anderson, would you kindly explain why you're on the floor?" She asked, looking down at him.

Quinn stood up, "Brian did it!"

"Brian threw you to the floor?"

"Yes!" Quinn exclaimed, sliding into his seat.

I shook my head, "I don't even know you, why would I do that? I have no reason to hate you…" And then under my breath I muttered, "Yet."

I saw Jake a few rows ahead of us trying not to laugh.

Miss Simpson simply shook her head as the bell rang, I walked out of the room, laughing. Jake ran up to me, "Did you?"

I smirked, "He pissed me off."

Jake laughed. "You're nuts."

"Point?"

"No point, just that she believes that you didn't do it."

I looked at him, "Trust me, he had it coming."

_Jake:_

Brian and I were walking down the hallway to our next class, when Chelsea stormed up to us, or more Brian. "I can't believe you did that!"

Brian looked at her, an innocent look that I'd seen only Sarah master, "What're you talking about?" He asked, "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right, Miss Simpson may have bought your alienistic lies, but I don't!" Chelsea retorted, glaring at Brian.

"Work on your glares, and then we'll talk." He said, and the two of us began walking down the halls towards our gym class.

**

* * *

I will update again after FIVE reviews.**

**Embry:** Jake's friends are weird, I think I make that clear...

**SOENergetic: **Aliens are funny. I'm continuing

**jumanji:** Yay! I updated again!

**SpySkater: **Glad you think it's "double the cool".

**singingblondie: **Glad you think it's funny.

**soccerbabe:** Jake got annoyed with Sarah talking about Elliot all the time so he snapped at her and she took it way too personally.

**theferretmenace:** Glad you enjoyed it!

**cheaperbycoleanddylan:** Add a long-lost triplet? That would be triple the Jake! lol, but I like it too, and I'm glad you do.

**Mrs. J. Smith:** Glad you enjoy my fic!

**SOA88: **You'll see the family function soon enough, and he despises Pat at the moment for keeping all this from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own Brian. I also own the crazy psychopaths that the twins hang around with.

**You Have My Face**

_Chapter 4_

_Jake:_

Dad picked us up that day after school, and Brian and I were still amused by his early-morning fight with Quinn.

We were both sitting in the van, holding back laughs, as Sarah kept shooting us looks from the front seat. "What?" I asked her, holding back a smirk.

"What do you guys find so funny?"

Brian looked at her with a look of downright seriousness, "No one's laughing." He said, lying straight to her.

We stopped at the grocery store, and Dad and Mark got out, leaving Brian, Sarah, and me in the car.

I was still shocked that Brian had managed to lie to Sarah, she was the queen of lies, and he had just defeated her at her own game.

Sarah was messing around with the radio, putting it on a hip-hop station.

"Since when do you listen to this crap?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Sarah stared out the window, "I always have Jake."

"No you haven't." Brian replied.

"How would you know?" I asked him, more confused now than with Sarah's hip-hop station choice.

"Sarah, it's obvious you're lying." My twin said, staring at our older sister.

She turned around, "How would you know?" She snapped, "You just met me."

"When you can't look someone directly in the eye with an answer, it's obvious they're lying." Brian explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "Because you know that if you made eye contact you'd lose your poker-face."

I can't believe I hadn't noticed that. Whenever Sarah lied, she never looked at the person she was lying to.

Sarah sighed, "Nothing gets past you does it?" I saw her smirk, "You must be the smart one out of the two."

I was offended, "Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring at her.

Brian didn't say anything; he just leaned back in his seat feeling as though he had accomplished something.

_Brian:_

Tom (Dad, whatever…) and Mark came back to the van, and they set the groceries in the back.

Sarah was staring out the window again and Jake was muttering something about some guy named Elliot. I had no idea what that was about.

I looked out the window as well, we pulled up to the house that I was becoming accustom to. Jake, Mark, and I slid out of the back, and Sarah jumped out of the front seat. Mark ran into the house, followed by Sarah. Jake and I walked in slowly going up to our room, we threw our bags on our beds and went back outside.

"Who's Elliot?" I asked, turning to Jake.

Jake quickly turned his head and looked at me, "Huh?"

"I heard you mutter something about him in the van."

"Oh… He's my dad's rival's son. He's dating Sarah, and he's also one of my friends. But I can't even have a conversation with him anymore that doesn't revolve around her." Jake said, I could tell that this angered him.

I nodded, "Does he go to our school?"

Jake shook his head, "Nope. He lives out by the lake, where we go for the summers."

My reply was short and sweet, "I see…"

Five minutes later, Jake and I both jumped onto the rail of the porch, as Kim and Jessica came out screaming, followed by Kyle, Nigel, and Gunner. "Is it always like this?" I asked, as Jake grabbed my arm.

"Pretty much always." He said, jumping down, I followed him and we ran up to Kim and Jessica. "What did they do this time?" Jake asked, tilting his head to the side.

"If you must know we were studying, and these abominable, repugnant, revolting, abhorrent people came into our room, and squirted our books with a water gun!" Kim exclaimed.

Jake looked extremely confused.

I simply replied, "Why don't you just say obnoxious?" I shrugged, "It would've been less wasted breath, and you could've gotten your point across quicker."

Jessica's jaw dropped, "How did you know that?"

"Yeah, really, I didn't even know that!" Jake exclaimed, looking at me.

I shrugged, "I don't know… I guess I'm just good like that."

Kim looked at me, "Are we going to sit here and discuss how Brian's just about a genius, or are we going to find a way to punish Kyle and Nigel!"

Jake smirked, "That's something you're going to have to talk to Mom about." We laughed and walked inside, looking for Mike.

We didn't have to look very far, when we walked inside, Mike crashed into us. "Brian! Jake! Sarah's chasing me like she wants to kill me or something!" He grabbed onto Jake's leg and slid behind us.

Next thing that we heard was Sarah screaming, and her footsteps coming closer to us. "Mike, it's not LIKE she wants to kill you, she actually does want to kill you." I said, cringing in fear as Sarah ran towards us.

Within the next few minutes, Sarah was in front of us, trying to push Jake and I out of the way so that she could slaughter Mike. "Sarah, what did he do?" Jake asked, as he tried to keep Sarah away from his favorite little brother.

"Why don't you ask him?" She snapped, lunging at Mike.

I looked over at Jake, "Sounds like someone's got permanent PMS." I said, smirking. We both laughed.

Mike looked at us, "What does that mean?"

Sarah glared at me, "It's nothing Mike, now come out and face me like a man."

Still cowering behind us, "Dad always told me not to hit girls." He said, his voice sounding extremely shaky.

"I'm not a normal girl." Sarah exclaimed, "I'm your sister."

I attempted to think of a witty comeback, even though it wasn't my battle, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get me on Sarah's list.

_Jake:_

I looked at Sarah, "You know," I switched my glance to Brian and winked, "Kim and Jessica were in your room earlier and…"

Sarah looked at me, "They were what?"

"Yup, they were Sarah." Brian said, nodding, "I heard them plotting to trash your room and make it extremely girly."

Sarah looked at Brian now, "I'm going to kill them!" She screamed, running out the front door.

Mike came out from behind us, he looked at Brian, "We never would have gotten rid of her if you weren't here."

I looked at Mike, "It was my idea!"

Mike looked back at me, "Yeah, but Sarah can see through your lies. She still has to figure out how to tell if Brian's lying."

I sighed, Mike was right though, "And, Brian is a way better liar than I am." I said, smirking, "Not everyone can stare at Sarah and tell a lie without laughing."

Mike's jaw dropped as he looked at Brian, "Not even Jake can do that!"

Brian came out of his separate world, "I've had to do a lot of it." He said, and the two of us headed back up to our room, Mike right on our heels.

"Why?" Mike asked, he seemed to be obsessed with Brian.

Brian shrugged, "Because Pat is a control freak, and I was sick of telling people my real history. Well… not my real history, but the real history that I thought was my real history…" His voice faded out as he mumbled about his lying techniques.

**A bit of the family functioning around Brian…**

**FIVE reviews gets an update!**

**charlie: **Glad you like it. And Brian is meant to be a humorous character.

**Embry:** I'm not going to quit this fic! I love it too much!

**taynzpink: **Here's your update.

**SOA88:** Brian may have just met his twin, but he still defends him, especially against jerks like Quinn.

**theferretmenace:** Yes, I'm alive! Here's Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I think you should know by now that I know that I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen 1 or 2.

**You Have My Face**

_Chapter 5_

_Jake:_

I shot up, breathing heavy, I looked over at Brian and he was fast asleep, "Thank god..." I said, leaning back against the headboard, "It was just a dream..." I wondered to myself, what if my dream came true. What if Brian was a super-liar, a super-genius, and a better brother than me?

That would suck. I looked at my alarm clock; it was 6:00 in the morning. And it was a Saturday. I collapsed onto my bed and passed out again, still tired.

_Brian:_

I woke up at 11:00 standing up and stretching my arms, I looked over at Jake, and he was fast asleep.

"He could be like that for a while." My head shot up from my feet and my eyes locked with the figure in the doorway.

"Who are you?" The girl was about 5'8" and she had longish blonde hair. She seemed like a bit of a preppy bitch, you know, the kind of girls you love to hate. (My opinion of Lorraine. No offense to people like this.)

She looked at me, "I'm Lorraine."

"Let me guess, another sibling?" I thought I had met them all.

She nodded, "I just got here from New York and Mom said I should come meet you."

"Right..." I looked over at my twin brother, and then at Lorraine, "Mind letting me out?" I said, staring at the hallway wall, of which she was blocking.

She stepped to the side, "Go ahead." I felt her eyes following me.

I continued to walk; I went down the stairs, sitting in the living room on the couch. Kyle and Nigel were sitting in front of the TV on the floor, playing a video game.

_Jake:_

Turning my head to the side I looked over at Brian's bed, he was up and downstairs already, well the downstairs part was an assumption.

"And the thing lives." Sarah said, smirking as she walked into my room.

I buried my head back in my pillow, "Wishing he was back asleep."

"It's 1 in the afternoon. I was about to drag you out of bed." She said, sitting on Brian's bed.

I lifted my head from the pillow, "Wonderful." I rolled off of my bed, then pulling myself off of the floor. "Better go see if I've been replaced yet." I walked towards the door.

Sarah raised her eyebrow and shoved me back onto my bed, "Replaced?"

I shrugged, "It's nothing." I said, not wanting to bring up my dream, "Well, you know how people always simply refer to Kim and Jessica as Kim and Jessica? I don't want Jake to turn into Jake and Brian."

Sarah laughed, "That's because Kim and Jessica are clones of each other. They have identical interests. You and Brian though? I've been hanging out with him all morning he's like... not your polar opposite, but there are a lot of differences between the two of you."

I stood up, "Well that's a relief." I said, walking towards the exit of my room, Sarah followed me.

"What brought that up?" She asked, looking up at me. She was a year older than me, but I was 5-6 inches taller than her.

I smirked, "That's none of your concern." I said, sliding down the banister.

My mom saw me sliding, "Jake! Do not use your pants as a banister duster!" She exclaimed, and then turned back to the fight she was trying to separate. Mark and Mike were screaming at each other, about who knows what.

I shrugged and walked into the living room, collapsing next to Brian.

He smirked at me, "Morning."

"Afternoon." I said in reply, a small smile cross my lips. "That is what you call it when it's after 12 PM."

"Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?" He said, sarcasm lingering in his voice. But the sarcasm was replaced with sincerity, "So, you know that one of your, our, I don't even know what to call her. But a sister is here. She was staring at us while we slept."

I think I knew who he was talking about, "Little on the ditzy side? Blonde?" I asked, looking at my twin brother.

"Blonde, yes. Ditzy, not so much."

"Lorraine."

"That was the name!"

Sarah was right, he was different than me. I didn't have short term memory loss. "Yeah, you only didn't notice the ditz portion because you just met her." I said, smirking.

_Brian:_

"That could definitely be why." I said, laughing as I looked at Jake, "But I'll just take your word for it that she's a ditz."

"That would be the wise thing to do." Mike ran into the room, collapsing in between Jake and me, "Wow! I always thought having one Jake was cool! But now we have..."

I cut him off, "No, you don't have two Jakes. You have one Jake, and one Brian." I replied.

Jake sighed with relief, "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

"I'm sick of being considered a second you. We're different! We've grown up in different environments."

"Most definitely!"

**As I reread this story, I got bothered by my version of Brian. He was too... COCKY. So I added in this chapter to "fix" it.**

**rollercoaster13: Brian's real history will be slowly revealed as the story moves on.**

**SwissCheese2: Glad you likey.**

**SOENergetic: I agree. Completely. Hence reason that I wrote this chapter!**

**theferretmenace: Wow. I have absolutely no idea what I will do with all those ferrets. And we've all lost our minds at one point or another! Me included!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cheaper By The Dozen or any of the Bakers. I do however, own Brian Baker and Jake's friends.

**Author's Note: **I have had NO inspiration for any of my stories. So that's why I haven't updated. But today in English class, I wrote up an outline for this story. So I'm planned in vague up to the end Chapter 25 and I just have to work out details.

**You Have My Face**

Chapter Six

_Brian:_

Well, let's just say, things were going a lot better than expected. Jake and I were pretty close, but not inseparable. We didn't die if we weren't together, that was one good thing about us. Most twins are extremely clingy, I should know. My best friends from Syracuse were identical twins. The only way I could tell them apart was their hair length, which oddly enough, is the only way people can tell Jake and I apart.

I've discovered which siblings are decent, and which ones aren't. Jake is pretty close to Sarah and Mike, and sometimes Charlie. But he's not too close to Kim, Jessica, Henry, and Mark. Nora and Lorraine aren't home enough, but he doesn't get along with Lorraine at all. Nora on the other hand, he's pretty close to. Apparently, she named her second son after him.

But that's not important, because I've become pretty close to Sarah and Mike as well, because of me, not Jake. I've also become close to Henry. That's most likely because he plays the clarinet, and I play the saxophone. I've played it since the fourth grade, and my school's band instructor wants me to join the band. I'm kind of skeptical though, because I want to establish myself in the school, like… get settled with a group of friends that don't know me as just Jake's twin.

Don't get me wrong, Jake's a great guy. And I'm not just saying that because I have to, but I'd love to hang out with people outside of his little group. I like his friends, and I'll still be friends with them, except the psycho chick, Kelsey? Or was it Chelsea… Whatever, her name isn't important. But what is important, is that starting Monday, I, Brian Thomas Da—Baker, am going to establish myself as my own person. I will not stand around as Jake's twin. Or the Alien Kid.

It was currently Sunday afternoon, and everyone was either out in the backyard, out in the front yard, or in the living room. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, so I decided to go out front. I sat on the porch, watching the siblings that were out there. Kyle and Nigel were playing Tug O' War with Gunner, and Gunner was winning. Mark was playing with his hamster, Waffle, and Mike was… I don't even know what he was doing. Something insane, if I had to guess.

Or not so insane. I came to that conclusion when he ran up to me. Unless running up to me qualifies as insane, which I'm almost positive it doesn't. "Hey Brian," He said, sitting next to me, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really…" I muttered, "Just watching."

"Why?"

"I just need to think for a minute, figure out what I want to do, and where I want to do it…" I said. Everyone else seemed to be pretty impulsive on how they figured everything out, but I liked to think first, act later.

Mike merely blinked at me, "Well I'm going to bungee jump off the roof." He said, before running off.

What was it I said before? Mike was probably off doing something insane? Well, my idea has just been confirmed. Bungee jumping off the roof generally counted as insane. I laughed as he propelled down, and then Nick came walking up the driveway with two other boys, I didn't know those two, but I was sure I was going to find out. Nick wasn't brilliant, and didn't realize the difference between us.

"Hey Jake," Nick said to me. See? Told you so.

I looked up, "I'm Brian." I said, "I have short hair. Jake has long hair." I looked at him, maybe this kid wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I wasn't going to take it anymore. Jake and Nick have been friends forever, and he still mistakes me for Jake.

"Oh… Right…" Nick looked at me, "Where is Jake?"

"Inside or out back." I said, standing.

Nick nodded, "Okay." He walked into the house with the other two guys.

_Jake:_

I was sitting in my room, listening to my music, bored out of my mind when Nick, Travis, and Ryan walked in. Nick looked at me, "Your twin is a jerk!"

I paused my music, "Pardon?"

"Brian. He's a jerk!" Nick exclaimed, "He's so full of himself."

I raised my eyebrow, "Are we talking about the same guy?"

Nick sat on the bed near me, "Just because I called him Jake--,"

"You called him Jake?"

Nick nodded, "You guys look exactly alike."

"Look at my hair." I said, "See how long it is?" I explained slowly, "Brian's is shorter. And spiky."

Nick scoffed, "Whatever." He said, "You want to come to the Skate Zone with us?" He asked me.

I looked up, "Let's go." I said, standing and grabbing my skateboard. I walked out of my room, followed by them, sliding down the banister and walking out the front door.

Brian was gone. Hadn't Nick said he was on the porch? Eh, whatever, I'd just talk to him later. I skated down the driveway, Nick, Ryan, and Travis going right alongside me. I smirked as we turned down my street, getting away from the chaos that was the Baker house.

_Brian:_

The park was a great place to just get away from the chaos that was my life right now. Whenever stuff would go crazy in my old life, I would just go to the park and breathe. And as a Baker… Well, let's just say chaos was a pretty common thing in my life. I loved having a twin, and it was cool having siblings, but I couldn't help but miss everything I grew up with. Everything I had as a Davis.

I yawned as I sat on one of the many benches in the park, my eyes scanning the area around me. There was no one around that I knew, and the only people I knew were Jake's friends, so I guess that was a good thing. I could try and start fresh. I could make my own friends. That sounded like a good plan in my eyes.

I jumped up as a golden retriever came charging over to me, a black leash flailing behind it. I cringed as the dog tackled me, panting like crazy. A girl ran over after the dog, "Damnit Duke." She muttered, grabbing the leash and pulling the dog off of me, "Sorry," She said, "I'm Alyson."

I stood up, "Brian." I told her, dusting myself off. That was when I first looked at her, she looked like a stereotypical bimbo. She had curly blonde hair, and pale green eyes, and she was short and thin.

"I don't think I've seen you around before." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, that's because I'm new." I told her, shrugging, "I just moved here a couple days ago."

She nodded, "That's pretty cool. We haven't really gotten any new kids in Evanston since the Bakers came… Boy was that crazy." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I hear they're a pretty big family… Pretty cool though." I said, not really sure how to say that I was one of them.

"Oh yeah, they're amazing. I love Sarah to death, and Jake is pretty cool." She looked at me, "You look a lot like Jake, you know that?"

I nodded, "Yeah… I'm the long lost one."

"Wait… You're a Baker too?"

"I didn't know until I moved here." I said, not really wanting to get into the whole story, "And if you don't mind… That's really all I want to say about it."

She smiled, standing, "Fine by me." She said, pulling me up off the bench, "Want to go for a walk with me?"

I nodded, "Sure. Sounds fun." I said, walking next to her, "So you've lived here for a while I'm guessing…" I looked at her.

She tugged on Duke's leash to get him to slow down, "Yeah, I moved here when I was three. I don't really remember much about life before Evanston. I just know I lived in a big city, and my dad got transferred. Other than that, I'm kind of in the dark." She shrugged, "But right now, I wouldn't have it any other way." Alyson smiled at me, "I have two of the best friends in the world, and I'm meeting someone new a lot. It's fun." She looked over at me, "What about you?" She asked, "I know you just moved here, but where did you live before?"

"Well, I only consider the big moves. The ones that were six months or more." I said, "But the most recent place was Syracuse, New York. I lived there for two years before we moved here."

"Syracuse?" She asked, "Really? I've always wanted to go there, my friend Luka loves the college basketball team there."

I laughed, "Yeah, they're pretty good. But it's not one of my favorite teams. I prefer Duke." I said, shrugging.

"Oh! They have a good basketball team too!" She said, I was beginning to like hanging out with Alyson. She was a pretty cool girl, and I hoped that I could consider her my first friend. My first non-Jake related friend. Alyson smiled at me, "So, do you play basketball?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I play. I was going to join the team here, but I came in too late."

She smiled, "My dad's the coach." She said, "I'm sure he can get you a spot."

I looked at her, "You don't have to do that…"

She just continued to smile, "Yes I do." She said, "I don't think it's fair that people shouldn't be able to do what they like, just because they moved in late."

_Jake:_

I smirked, as I skated alongside Nick, Ryan, and Travis. "So, when's the last time we were here?"

"Forever ago." Nick said, skating ahead a bit. I sped up to stay next to him. Nick smirked, racing with me, determined to beat me to the Skate Zone. Skate Zone was our hang out. It was where my group of friends was always found. I mean, what better place is there than an indoor skate park?

I'll tell you what. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ryan looked at me, "Incoming jerk." He said, rolling his eyes.

I looked up, "Huh?" I asked, and then I saw him. Luka Reese. I hated him. And he hated me. We just didn't get along.

Luka smirked, walking over, "Wow Baker, I didn't know you were allowed to leave the house alone."

I rolled my eyes, "What is your problem anyway?"

"Your face, your voice, your friends." He looked at me, "Basically? It's just you."

I glared at him, "You think just because girls want you, and you play basketball, that everyone's supposed to worship you? Well, where I'm from, we don't do that."

Travis stood awkwardly to the side, he and Luka had been friends before I moved here, and once I moved here, they just… stopped being friends. I'm not sure why, but they did. Travis didn't tell me what had happened, and I didn't know if I wanted to know. I mean… Of course I wanted to know, but I wasn't sure how Luka worked.

Luka scoffed, "People don't worship me." He said, "They enjoy being around me, so they hang out with me."

I rolled my eyes, "You couldn't be more conceited if you tried." I said, he was so full of himself, thinking he was the best thing ever.

He looked at me, "I'm not conceited." He said, "I just have a lot of friends." And with that, he left.

Nick looked at me, "He's a dick." He said bluntly.

"You're just now figuring this out Captain Obvious?" I asked, rolling my eyes and continuing to skate.

_Brian:_

"I mean… Luka's a great guy, if you get to know him." Alyson said, sitting on the swingset, which she had tied Duke to, "But there's just certain things that make him tick. For example, Jake."

My eyebrow shot up, "What did Jake do to get Luka to hate him?" I asked, I mean… From my days in the school, Jake seemed pretty well-liked.

"I wish I knew." Alyson said, "But really, it's some stupid rivalry that has absolutely no purpose."

I laughed, "Doesn't sound like Jake, but you know him better than I do."

Alyson looked at me, "I actually don't know him as well as I'd like to, but he seems cool. I just don't want to get in the middle of their stupid rivalry."

"I'm sure it's about something stupid." I said, "Usually, it always is."

She smiled, "Thanks Brian." She told me, "Glad I'm not the only one who feels that way."

**Thank you to the following:**

guttedcheese, theferretmenace, Embry, taynzpink, FudgeBrownie Did you read Chapter 5?, Smilez, and Crystalized Chaos


End file.
